Forbidden Love
by Shadoah Catlin
Summary: Sasuke realizes his love for Sakura and marries her, but it is snatched as he disobeys Otogakure and Sakura is sold into slavery. Sasuke does what he must to earn his freedom and win back all that is his


A SasuSaku Fanfic

Chapter One: The Beginning Of Love

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" Sakura said as she ran after him. He let out his usual remark as she tried to keep up. With a smirk he vanished, leaving Sakura Behind in tears. Naruto stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, He's a Teme" Naruto said and earned a punch from Sakura. Turning around she walked off, leaving naruto in the dust. Sakura sat down under the cherry tree as she sank into her thoughts. Sasuke watched from the shadows.

'If only she would understand how much I truly care.' He thought as he vanished once again. Sakura stood up after a few hours and walked home to her lonely apartment. No one but Lady HOkage knew of her parents' deaths. Sakura hadn't known her parents well, she had no memory at all.

All she knew was being sent from home to home because no one wanted her. Now at 15, she was given the Haruno home to stay in. Lady Tsunade paid for everything to take care of Sakura, in return she studied as her apprentice as a Medic Ninja.

Unlocking the door, She knew instantly Sasuke was already in her apartment. "What do you want Sasuke?" she said without looking up. Placing her keys inside the little holder by the door, she walked into the kitchen with some paper bagged groceries.

She set the bags on the counter and started taking everything out and putting them in their proper homes. Sasuke watched from his seat at the table. "Sakura…about earlier…" he started but stopped when she nodded her head.

"You don't need to explain Sasuke. I obviously overstepped my limits on your Uchiha pride." She said as she put the last of it away and the bags away. Sasuke stood up and left, leaving behind a small note. Sakura noticed it and picked it up. Surprised at its contents.

Sakura…

I know that I made you feel inferior, but you are not. In fact you are my most cherished cherry blossom. Meet me at the Uchiha gardens tonight. If you don't show up, I will understand.

Sasuke

Sakura smiled and walked into her room and placed the note in a box along with the Uchiha symbol she had stitched onto a handkerchief. Smiling more she placed the box in her closet on the top shelf before looking through her dresses,

Settling on a blue kimono with a red hair pin, Sakura showered and dressed placing her hair up and pinning it with the red pin. Satisfied she slipped her blue shoes on and walked out, sliding the door closed and locking it behind her.

Sasuke looked at the gate and smiled as he saw pink hair. 'She's here' Sasuke grabbed the Cherry Blossoms he had picked and tied with red and pink ribbon and rushed to open the gate for her. Sakura smiled as she saw him.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. 'She is wearing the Uchiha colors.' He thought as he realized that she wanted to impress him. Walking over, he opened the gate and kissed her cheek. "I see you grace me by wearing the Uchiha colors Sakura."

Sakura blushed and looked down. 'She is so cute when she does that.' Sasuke smiled and escorted her into the Uchiha gardens to a spot under the cherry tree. Handing her the blossoms she smiled. "Sasuke, They are beautiful."

"No more beautiful than you are Sakura." Sasuke said and helped her sit on the blanket. Sakura realized that he had planned a picnic for them. As they sat and enjoyed the picnic, they spoke of missions and comrades.

"So Sakura, What will we do about the Dobe? He is reckless" Sasuke said. Sakura knew that Naruto's recklessness could very well endanger them both, and Kakashi-sensei. Thinking, Sakura realized that Naruto would need both of them to learn by.

"Well, We could try to teach him to be more cautious and think and act like a shinobi" Sakura said and Sasuke thought about it and knew that was a good plan, so they set up means of teaching Naruto before they parted ways.

Sakura woke the next morning with a smile on her face. 'I can't believe I had a date with SASUKE!!' she thought and dressed in her normal Team outfit. Pinning her hair up in a ponytail, she was satisfied with the new look.

Arriving at Team Seven Training Area, she saw Naruto and Sasuke there already. Smiling she ran over to join them. "Whoa Sakura!!! Nice new look. I love the ponytail." Naruto said and smiled. Sakura smiled back and said her thanks before sitting on a tree branch.

Kakashi arrived seconds later. "Sorry I am late, I tried to get here on time but….." he started but was spared by their groaning and 'save it' "So, I have a new mission for you three. You must escort Lord Gaara back to the Sand. There may be shinobi who will attack, but then again..that is why I am going as well." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura smiled. She knew they would be safe with Kakashi there. Packing some things for the mission, Sakura double checked everything. 'Kunai…..Shuriken…..Paper bombs……Senbon……' she made a mental check. "ah I know wat I forgot" She said as she grabbed the pouch with her Twin blades in it and placed them in her back pack.

She stepped out and noticed Sasuke waiting for her. "Come on, Naruto and Kakashi are already at the gates. I told them I would get you" Sasuke said and Sakura smiled and locked up before walkaing to the gates with Sasuke. They smiled as they both realized that this was the start of love for them.


End file.
